1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of measuring density, a method of adjusting density of a liquid developer storing unit, and an image forming method capable of measuring density of liquid toner acquired from dispersing toner into a carrier liquid.
2. Related Art
There has been a method capable of detecting the density of a liquid in the broad range (see JP-A-2000-249653). In the method, a liquid as a target for density measurement is filled in concave parts that are formed in multi-level parts between the eccentric disc part and two disc parts in the circumferential direction by using a liquid carrying roller formed by integrally forming an eccentric disc part and two disc parts that have a same diameter larger than that of the eccentric disc and have the eccentric disc part interposed there between. Then, the liquid is formed to have a plurality of film thicknesses corresponding to the multi-levels, and the density of the liquid is detected based on the output of an optical sensor for the plurality of the film thicknesses.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A-2000-249653, at least two shafts of the disc parts and the eccentric disc part are needed, and a large space is required. In addition, a gap in the circumference is detected, thus an electrical process cannot be easily performed. In addition, the developer is needed to be pumped from a storage unit by using a pump or the like, the number of constituent components is increased. In addition, since the density of the pumped developer is detected, the density is not identical to that of the developer inside the storage unit.